Militia Updates
This page is for major updates by the Militia leaders, usually accompanying a quest announcement. December 28, 2019 ## God ye Good Day Militia! ~ December 15, 2019 * FOB: I hope we are all enjoying this winter break! I’ve been spending time with family and seeing both of my brothers quite frequently which has been lovely ^-^ * Here are the newest prompts! # What is the best piece of life advice you’ve received? # What is an invention that should exist, but doesn’t? _PennLazer, Master Magician ♧ (Party Owner) October 8, 2019 God ye Good Day Militia! * FOB: I’m glad to see everyone posting the the party and discord chat! This is the most active our party has been in a very long time, and I hope the discussions are driving you forward (or just help to pass the time) �� * We have sent out the invite for the newest quest, so make sure to respond in the next 6 hours to participate! * Here are the newest prompts for the week of October 4th - October 10th (Remember, the first one is geared towards your Habitica goals and things related to this Militia, and the second is optional but very fun!) In order to check off the weekly task, just answer those questions between the Friday they are posted and the following Friday. 1. What do you do to cheer yourself up when you’re feeling down? 2. What is one hobby/practice that has always interested you, but you haven't started? * I’ve been pretty sick the past week but I think I’m finally getting over it so I’ll be working on some artwork very soon and posting more WIPs :D _PennLazer, Master Magician ♧ (Party Owner) September 30, 2019 God ye Good Day Militia! * First, I’d like to remind the Militia that the Damage Rule is in full effect, so if you are someone that has been hindering the party you have received a DM about it. Have a quick chat with the Leaders and we can get everyone back to their full potential! * Here are the newest prompts for the week of September 27th - October 3rd (Remember, the first one is geared towards your Habitica goals and things related to this Militia, and the second is optional but very fun!) In order to check off the weekly task, just answer those questions between the Friday they are posted and the following Friday. 1. How did you make a difference in the world this week? 2. Tell us about where you’re from // where you grew up! Minus Five!!! _PennLazer, Master Magician ♧ (Party Owner) September 25, 2019 God ye Good Day Militia! *First order of business, we have gained two new Militia members since the last news update, @Aurorite-Marina and @dabigail ! Just a reminder to join the Covalent Bonding party challenge, this will help keep you on track with participating with the Militia, and give you some extra rewards in the process! * @dabigail It’s so great to welcome more teachers into the Militia, as the foundation is built on things my mentor of 6 years (and teacher for almost 25) has taught me �� * Here are the newest prompts for the week of September 20th - September 26th (Remember, the first one is geared towards your Habitica goals and things related to this Militia, and the second is optional but very fun!) In order to check off the weekly task, just answer those questions between the Friday they are posted and the following Friday. # Who inspires you? # What was the last new thing you tried? * Finally, I want to urge everyone to check in on the Inactivity Policy page on the M5M Wiki. There is a new rule that is going into effect before we start the next quest involving party damage, and main questing mechanic. Please read it thoroughly, I am copying it below. As of right now it is still under construction, but the main points should be crystal clear. ** PARTY DAMAGE NOTICE: While questing, if you accepted the invite any Dailies you fail to complete will cause health damage to the entire party. As of September 25, 2019, if you cause more than 10.0 HP in damage on three occasions without checking into the Tavern or sending a message to the party leaders, YOU WILL BE NOTIFIED of the events and will have to have a conversation in order to figure out how to solve this problem. Consider checking into the Tavern immediately, and think about your future habits. If you decline the next quest invite, you will not cause damage to other members, and we can always re-do quests when better suited for your personal life. *** If after 3 quest updates with high damage you fail to talk with a party leader, check into the tavern, or cause more than 20.0 HP in damage you will be considered for dismissal from the party. *** While the 10.0 HP rule is definite, continued high damage will also be monitored. *** When a player loses all HP and "dies," a player loses the following: *# One level, plus all XP they had accumulated toward the next level *# One attribute point from a random attribute, which is regained when they regain the level (it will have to be re-assigned) *# All of their gold points (GP) *# One piece of equipment, chosen at random. ** For this reason, party damage is taken seriously. Potions for healing are not cheap, and multiple deaths can be extremely discouraging for a highly active and accountable party member. The Tavern is a friendly place and we all check in at one time or another. Alright, that's all for now. Minus Five ya fiends! _PennLazer, Master Magician ♧ (Party Owner) September 17, 2019 God ye Good Day Militia! * First off, I want to say a huge thanks for everyone responding to the quest invite. Usually I force start it at game reset, but since we've come back from hiatus we've started early multiple times! * The newest prompts for the week of September 13th - September 19th (Remember, the first one is geared towards your Habitica goals and things related to this Militia, and the second is optional but very fun!) In order to check off the weekly task, just answer those questions between the Friday they are posted and the following Friday. *# Tell us about your proudest accomplishments! *# Share with us a favourite/hidden hobby of yours. * Also, I hope everyone is having an easy transition from summer into fall! I expect most of us are getting back into school activities, so I hope any moving, preparing, and task management is being done efficiently and thoroughly! _PennLazer, Master Magician ♧ (Party Owner) ____________________Please enjoy this gif of Bobby Two Cups____________________